Beneath a Starless Sky
by ll kaiya ll
Summary: Kagome has sealed the well shut in order to protect her friends and Inuyasha will do anything to get her back. Full summary inside.


**I don't own Inuyasha although I wish I could have came up with the clever idea! **

**Summary: Naraku is defeated and the Shikon jewel is complete. One night Kikyo visits Kagome to tell her the danger of a new enemy very capable of destroying a whole village with the flick of the wrist. The demon is after Kagome and she has to make the decision on staying in the feudal era or going to her era and keeping her friends safe. Kagome decides to leave and Inuyasha is not very happy. Will he get her back? Will this new demon be a threat to the Inuyasha group? **

**Ch 1: Goodbye Feudal Japan, Hello Tokyo.**

Sunset had cast its hues of orange, red and pink across the sky; it looked as if someone had painted the sky. The beautiful colors matched the newly changing hues of the fall leaves. To Kagome, the sight looked as if it belonged on a post card or a painting, either way it was stunning. Fall was one of her favorite seasons and it was quickly approaching. The leaves were a golden brown or red color, the temperature was much cooler than the hot summer days.

It was different then her world. No buildings, pollution, noise and best of all, it wasn't crowded. Although she loved this place, she had duties back in modern Japan. Her duties in the feudal era had been completed; defeating Naraku, completing the Shikon No Tama, and Kohaku now at rest. It was a short two years to finish her mission, the two years that changed her life forever. Now she was making the hardest decision of her life, going back to her era.

Kagome was perched atop her favorite hill, looking over the village she grew to call home. She had a raging war going on in her head, debating herself rather to stay or go, tell her friends or just leave. It was painful thinking about leaving the friends she grew to love enough to call them family. _"What would my mother think if I chose to live here? What would she tell people about my permanent absence?" _So much pain and so many questions were flowing through her. "Maybe I'm just overreacting?" She quietly asked herself.

"Kagome, dinner is ready!" Sango yelled. Kagome reluctantly headed towards Kaede's hut, tonight would be her last dinner with her "family".

Kagome ate in silence, if anyone asked what was troubling her she would blame it on being worried about an upcoming test in her era.

The evening went by painfully slow for Kagome. Only the sound of the crackling fire and light snores of Shippou could be heard. Oddly, Inuyasha was deeper into his slumber than anyone. Then again, he hadn't really slept in days . . . maybe weeks. _"This will make it easier." _thought the young miko. She carefully went to her backpack to retrieve paper and a pen for the message she would leave for her friends.

A few tears slid down her delicate face as she finished the note, laying it where it would easily be found along with the sacred jewel. Kagome tip-toed toward Inuyasha as silently as possible, usually any disturbance would easily wake him up. She kneeled next to the hanyou and carefully removed the kotodama rosary from his neck, holding her breath as she tried to detangle it from his long silver hair. _"You're free now." _She grasped the rosary tightly, thinking of all the memories her and Inuyasha had together; her tears softly falling on his red haori, staining the color.

She starred at her friends before grabbing her backpack and quietly slipping out into the awaiting darkness.

"_What are you doing?" _her mind questioned. _"Don't make a mistake." _

Kagome marched up to the well and sat her backpack on the lip of it. She looked into the dark well then out into the forest, the tears flowing much faster. _"_Don't leave." A voice pleaded. Kagome jumped at the familiar voice and scanned the area for any sign of Inuyasha. "Please Kagome don't leave me."

It was painful hearing his plea for her to stop, yet she knew it was her head playing tricks on her. Just the memories from the countless times she planned to leave and ended up being foiled by the arrogant hanyou. She wanted to reply that she had to or else put their lives in danger.

Shaking off the bittersweet memories, she sighed again, drawing a deep breath, gathering her courage as she climbed onto the side of the well and let herself drop into it. A bright blue light swarmed around her body, engulfing her in warmth she'd miss. She let her mind wonder to the time she first used the portal to the feudal era.

"_It felt so unreal then…like a dream. Now I only wish it were a dream." _She broke out of her thoughts as the light slowly subsided and she felt the ground beneath her feet. A sob escaped her throat, _"Come on Kagome you can do it. Be strong for them, it's the best for them." _Yet was it best for her? The young girl removed the tears from her face and gathered the courage to make it up the old, rickety ladder her grandfather made just for her.

She stood looking down into the well wishing it would just disappear, then something in her mind clicked. "That's it, I can seal the well…just how do I do it again?" Kaede had taught her many things such as, using herbs for medicinal purposes, enhancing her priestess powers and sealing chants just like Miroku's sacred sutras.

Kagome clasped her hands together and chanted words quickly, focusing all her power on the well. She felt her hair being swept off her face, and she smiled despite the torrent of tears, hot and furious, that slid down her cheeks once more. The bone eater's well started glowing white and was giving off heat. Kagome smiled once the light died down, "I did it."

Kagome swayed and caught herself, _"I guess I shouldn't have put too much effort in it." _She sighed and wiped the remnants of her tears and left the well house. As she made her way across the yard she starred at the Goshinboku, the tree where it all began. _"Come on Kagome, forget about it. I need to move on with my NORMAL life."_

"Mama, I'm home!" Kagome's mother walked out of the kitchen, drying her hands off on her apron.

"Kagome honey, how did it go?" The miko frowned, "Horrible, Inuyasha hates me now." Kagome's mother gave her a cup of tea and sat across from her. "Dear, you don't have to stay here." Kagome interrupted her, "But mama!"

"Kagome listen. I know you don't like it here, so why make yourself miserable and stay here? Just do what your heart desires." Kagome starred at the table. Her mother continued, "Besides, Inuyasha will be busting through that door any minute to get you." Kagome looked at her mother shaking her head. "I sealed the well so he can't."

Kagome had to she wanted to live with her family, finish school and live like a normal teenage girl. Chasing demons was not normal. "I want to live a normal life, I want to finish school, I don't want to leave my family and I don't want to put Inuyasha's life in danger." Hitomi looked at her daughter sympathetically she understood that she didn't want to leave her family, but she knew Kagome was destined to be in the feudal era.

"What do you mean put Inuyasha's life in danger?" Her mother questioned.

_`````flashback```````_

"_Inuyasha, you're badly hurt. We need to stop and rest." Kagome stated. _

"_I heal fast I'm fine." In all reality he was not fine. He had been severely injured in the battle and lost a lot of blood, even for a hanyou. _

_Kagome stopped in front of the arrogant hanyou and put her hands on her hips. "You're hurt, Miroku is unconscious and Sango just lost her brother. Don't be so self-centered!"_

_He turned his head, "Feh." The group found a small safe clearing and started making camp. Miroku was gently lifted off of Kirara and set on blankets Kagome put down next to the fire.. _

_Once everyone was settled the group was soon fast asleep. Even Inuyasha who hardly slept, he didn't even complain about the much needed rest. Everyone desperately needed to regain their strength for the long journey back to Kaede's village. _

_Kagome suddenly awoke when she felt a presence. She scanned the dark forest surrounding her, only the light of the dying fire danced on the trees. She looked behind her and saw a white glow hovering in the distance. _

"_Kikyo…?" Kagome was puzzled. She watched as Kikyo had finally passed in Inuyasha's arms, how could it possibly be her? _

_Kagome slowly and quietly left the camp site and trudged through the thick brush; the light of the fire diming the further she went. _

_She squinted and could see shikigami weaving in and out of the trees and around a figure. Kagome hid behind a tree, peering around to see. Her eyes widened. _

"_Kikyo" she breathed._

_Surely enough there was Kikyo standing in the middle of a clearing with her shikigami hovering around her. Her body was engulfed in a white glow; she reached up and gently touched the serpent like creature. Her hair was gently flowing around her petite figure, her skin was a beautiful pale white and she was wearing her traditional miko outfit. Kagome thought she was absolutely stunning. _

"_I see you done well Kagome." Kikyo turned around and met Kagome's eyes. _

_Kagome gasped realizing she had been caught. "Is it really you Kikyo?" Kagome came out from behind the tree and hesitantly walked towards Kikyo. _

"_Hai, it is me. I have been watching over you, guiding you in your journey. I see you have finally destroyed Naraku." Kikyo took a step closer to Kagome. _

"_It was very hard but we managed to do it." Kagome stated triumphantly. Kikyo nodded and embraced her reincarnation. "K-Kikyo?" Kagome was way beyond confused, she always thought Kikyo hated her. _

"_I will admit that I despised you. I despised that you were living, that Inuyasha was falling for my reincarnation and not me. That I was so blind as to seeing Naraku had tricked me. Then I realized that I should not be jealous of you, but I should help guide you. We all desired the same thing; for Naraku to perish. I was selfish for trying so many times to bring Inuyasha to hell with me, I was acting like Naraku; deceiving people. I was not like that, I'm a very kind hearted person, yet greed and desire can taint ones soul." Kikyo let go of Kagome and looked at her. "I'm happy you defeated Naraku and kept Inuyasha safe, arigatougouzaimasu." _

_Kagome was shocked that Kikyo was speaking to her, yet being nice. She thought Kikyo wanted her dead so she could have Inuyasha. Kikyo was right greed does taint ones soul. _

"_Kikyo, I understand. It's probably not easy to be tricked into betraying your loved one. I tried so hard to be like you, I wanted to live up to your name and I promise I will try my best to become a great miko." _

_Kagome and Kikyo noticed some of her Shikigami were floating towards the sky. "I must hurry. I have come to tell you that you and Inuyasha are in grave danger. Another powerful demon is searching for the Shikon No Tama for all the wrong purposes. I know you will protect the jewel, but I think that the best thing is for you to leave this world." _

"_I can't leave everyone behind!" Kagome was shaking her head._

"_If you go back to your era the demon cannot get the shikon jewel. If you stay here you will be killed. This demon is very powerful and manipulating, even more so than Naraku." _

_Kagome sighed and gazed at the stars. 'I'm sure I can come back to visit often. If it's to save my friends lives then I'll do it.' Kikyo's shikigami brought her out of her thoughts as more started circling Kikyo. _

"_Just remember what I said Kagome. It's your decision…" a bright light started illuminating around Kikyo, her body turned it a white orb of light and the shikigami carried her soul towards the sky. _

"_Thank you Kikyo."_

_Kagome gasped and shot up. 'Was that a dream?' she asked herself. She looked up and could see shikigami in the sky. She smiled to herself knowing Kikyo was actually helping her, but still she was nervous what decision she'd make. _

_````````end flashback``````_

Kagome finished explaining what Kikyo had told her and looked at her mother's confused face.

"If you really want to forget the feudal era then that is your decision dear. You really must care for your friend's safety." Kagome nodded and smiled, "I care deeply for my friends. I'm going to go take a bath mama."

"Okay dear dinner will be ready soon."

Kagome went to the bathroom and turned the facets to adjust the temperature. She looked into the mirror and realized how much older she appeared. Her raven hair was longer than when she first came to the feudal era, it was more curly and cascaded to the middle of her back. Her body had matured more making her figure curvy and she was a bit taller.

She lifted her shirt up to reveal her only flaw, the scar from the Shikon jewel. It would be her reminder of the feudal era and all the great journeys she had. She sighed and stepped into the warm water letting it relax her aching over worked muscles. It was going to be hard to forget her friends, especially Inuyasha. She just wanted to keep him safe is that such a bad thing?

Kagome just lay there letting the warmth calm her and let her mind wander, thinking about all the memories her and Inuyasha had together.

The next day Kagome woke up and started her old routine of going to school, hanging with friends and just being a normal teenager. The only thing was it felt weird being normal. Kagome dazed off in school all day and her friends were a bit worried.

"So, is it that Inuyasha guy again?" Kagome's friend Yuka questioned. "Huh?" Kagome replied confused.

"You're really zoned out today Kagome. Is Inuyasha doing something?" Kagome sighed, she didn't want to talk or think about him. "I don't want to talk about." She simply stated.

"You know you could go with Hojo if you guys are broken up." Ayumi walked over upon hearing the conversation. Kagome hated when her friends mentioned her dating Hojo. She didn't like Hojo like that and honestly she thought he was annoying and needed to get the picture. "No, I don't." Kagome replied annoyed. The bell rang and Kagome walked out of the class room not saying a word.

"What's gotten into her?" Eri asked her friends. The two girls just shrugged and watched Kagome walk away.

Back in the feudal era Inuyasha was leaning against the well starring at the ground. His fists were balled up; one held a tiny crumpled paper. _"How could she leave without saying goodbye?" _

A million flashes of Kagome flashed through his mind. Her smile…her laughter…her scent…it pained him to even think she left him.

The hanyou temper suddenly snapped, "How could she do something so damn _stupid?" _he growled, his voice venomous with rage. He collapsed, punching his fist as hard as he could into the ground making the ground shake. It was beyond furious, he wanted to just run through the forest and rip down every tree in his way.

He glanced at the note again, reading the part addressed to him.

"_Don't come after me! The well will be sealed shut once I'm on the other side. I'm sorry it had to end like this…I love you." _

Crinkling up the paper, he stood up. So many emotions were pouring through him and he just wanted to know why?

"_I got through the well sealed once and I'll do it again, no matter what it takes I'll bring you back Kagome." _Inuyasha jumped into the well, "I'll bring you back…"

**First chapter yay! Well some drama to come just conjured this up really quick please review :) **

**Hanyou - half demon  
Shikigami - Kikyo's soul collectors  
Miko - priestess  
arigatougouzaimasu - thank you very much (very polite)  
Hai - yes **


End file.
